Computer networks and distributed computing arrangements have spurred a range of cloud-computing services. The cloud-computing services can be viewed as flexible, on-demand computing platforms. Cloud-computing services can operate from nearly any geographic region with network connectivity. Examples of cloud-computing services include elastic cloud computing and simple cloud storage. Using specialized software packages, cloud-computing services can also provide various types of networking, database, analytics, application services, deployment, management, developer, Internet of things (IoT), and other tools. Cloud-computing services can be leveraged to provide relatively large and scalable computing capacity and storage faster and at less cost than building a server farm from the ground up.